Rites of the Sphinx
'Description' The user of these techniques has been granted privilege to train and study under the tutelage of the wise and knowledgeable Sphinx Order. They grant the user some of the abilities that the Order has trained in for centuries and pass on to shinobi deemed worthy. Prerequisites- * Summoning Contract: Sphinx * Jonin 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Passives' * '''Sphinx’s Wisdom' - The user is granted the wisdom of a Sphinx. The wisdom granted to the user gives them a better understanding of the life forces that circle around them, and allows them to draw upon this for a greater vitality. (Passive Immortality functions like jashinism) * Eyes of an Eagle- The user’s sight is strengthened to that of an Eagle's, allowing them to notice details in there surrounding area, i.e. footprints, blood drops, broken twigs. * Nose of a Lion- The user’s smell is strengthened to that of a lion's, allowing them to smell enemies who may be hiding nearby or flesh blood. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' * Eagle’s Wings- The user sprouts a pair of Eagle wings allowing them to fly. (10cp/5cp upkeep) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' * Bones of an Ox- The user strengthens their bones to be like Oxen bones to help better defend themself from an attack. (Barrier, 20cp/10cp upkeep) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' * Knowledge of the Sphinx - The user builds up an extreme amount of chakra then releases it, sending out a wave of pure knowledge in all directions made of the teachings of the Order. The extreme power of the force is capable of blowing away incoming jutsu, weapons, and send people flying in a destructive force, this is considered one of the ultimate attacks of the Order of the Sphinx. This technique does not fuction as a barrier, only an attack with the user at the epicenter sending out a blast of chakra. 'Rites of the Sphinx + Medical Ninjutsu' * Vital Regeneration- The user draws upon the wisdom passed down to them by their teacher allowing minor wound healing and tissue regrowth. (20cp to reattach severed limbs) * Vital Development- This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike or the user has taken sever amounts of damage such as being cut in half, part of his body has been blown off, ect… over time (So long as the user is still alive) he is able to use this ability causing his body to regenerate almost instantly healing 2 times the CP invested (40cp) 'Known Users' User 1 User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade